


Things Overheard

by EarpingHaught81



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarpingHaught81/pseuds/EarpingHaught81
Summary: Maggie has Bianca on the brain and neither can remember the name of the tall chick with the accent.





	

Her feet pounded the pavement as the music pulsed in her ears. She had been running more and more trying to work off all of the extra energy. That was of a course just a big fat lie. It wasn’t extra energy it was sexual frustration. The cold showers had long ago stopped being effective and now she was down to exhausting her body in hopes that some of the hormones would ebb. It seemed like she would have to run around the world a couple dozen times for that to happen. And even that wasn’t a sure bet. She groaned picking up her pace her legs pumping furiously. Her legs could be put to better use, like being wrapped around a certain brunette without so much as space to breathe between them. She pushed herself harder trying to outrun the images flashing through her brain.

It didn’t help anything that she had come home early one night and accidentally overheard Bianca and Lena gettin’ busy. The sound had done things to her body she never imagined were possible. And as much as she hated herself for it she couldn’t tear herself away from the door. She also couldn’t help imagine that it was her in there with Bianca and not the polish sausage. She turned a corner the sound of the music now overpowered by Bianca’s voice as she screamed out her name in ecstasy. She was in hell. She was going to spend eternity taking cold showers and running until her legs dropped off. Or her lungs burst. She slowed realizing that she had managed to run all the way back to her apartment without noticing.

She walked the block around the building a few times cooling down her muscles before taking the stairs two at a time. Running wasn’t helping anymore either and she would have to find a substitute. Fast.

“Good luck with that one stone.” She shook her head shutting the door behind her. “Because getting Bianca out of your head is about as easy as house training a shark.” She kicked off her shoes the music still blaring as she muttered to herself. “Maybe I should consider a lobotomy that might do the trick. Yeah doc could you just fry the parts of my brain that contain any memory of this incredibly gorgeous brunette I know cuz she’s driving me crazy. Any more cold showers and I could live in the North Pole naked for a year with no problem.” She stopped staring up at the ceiling. “Yep. I’m in hell.” She fell onto the couch face first and screamed into the cushions.

Bianca stood in the bathroom doorway her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth as it made a perfect ‘O’. She shouldn’t have heard that.  _Did_  she really just hear that or had she slipped and cracked her head on the toilet. She reached up pinching herself. Nope she wasn’t unconscious on the bathroom floor. And now she was stuck in limbo. She couldn’t get out but she couldn’t stay. She stepped forward and back again, then forward then jumped back shutting the door when Maggie sat up. She couldn’t unhear that and she was a terrible liar. Maggie would know she had heard her then things would get weird and they would avoid each other. Then she would have to move out and probably drop out of school so they didn’t see each other on campus. And she was overreacting. She had also been in the bathroom too long. She heard Maggie’s voice calling her name.

“Just a sec.” She rinsed and dropped the toothbrush in the holder staring at herself in the mirror. “Be cool.” She turned pulling the door open her words dying in her throat.

“Are you okay?” Maggie’s brows dropped in concern. “I heard the water running and I’ve been knocking for like two minutes.”

“Huh?” she cleared her throat. “Oh sorry my mind must’ve wondered off.” She moved past her tiny friend quickly before her face gave anything away. She would have to wear a bag over her head anytime they were together.

“Is something wrong? Did you and Lena have a fight or something?”

She could swear she heard hope in that question. Or she was being insane. “No, Lena and I are fine.” She waved a hand dismissively.

“Oh, okay. Then it’s something else then.”

She wasn’t insane. That whole sentence reeked of disappointment. Maggie Stone wanted her. Badly from the looks of her. She must’ve run around all of Pine Valley then circled back. She hated to admit it but she kind of liked it. Now she was getting a taste of what she had been going through for all of those months before she had met Lena. Lena. Did it make her a horrible person that she would drop Lena like a hot frying pan even on the off chance she had a shot at being with Maggie? Yes, it did but it didn’t make it any less true.

“Hello, earth to Bianca?” She waved her hand in front of the dazed looking brunettes face. “Maybe I should call David and have you checked up.”

“I’m fine, really there’s no need to call David. I’m just a little distracted is all.”

“Distracted? I think you left the planet and were circling Jupiter.”

“I think you’re exaggerating it was just a short trip to the moon.” She smiled hoping to reassure her over protective friend. “It’s just school and work has fried my brain.” She held her breath realizing she had just echoed some of Maggie’s words. Words she wasn’t supposed to hear.

“I get that, my classes have overloaded mine and I think it shorted out sometime last month. I’m living on a backup power supply of black coffee and sugar packets.”

She exhaled in relief. “Maybe we should drop out and become bums.” She chuckled. It was more from nerves than anything.

“Bianca your mom is Erica Kane you can’t be a bum if you’re loaded. I on the other hand would have no problem.”

“Yeah no kidding, have you smelled yourself?” She pinched her nose. “I think it’s shower time Stone otherwise I’m going to have to hose you off.”

“I don’t smell that bad do I?” she sniffed her shirt. “Oh my god I think I just killed myself. I might have to burn these clothes. I’ll be back in a flash.” She breezed into the bathroom shutting the door between them.

Bianca flopped onto the couch. And now she had images of naked Maggie soaping up prancing through her head. She fell over screaming into the cushions. She was supposed to be over her but apparently her body had ideas of its own. Ideas that involved throwing Maggie onto the bed and having her way with her. This was just not happening. She had a girlfriend. What was her name? Louisa? Lola? Lana? Damn it, it was something that started with an ‘L’! She heard the shower running and took the opportunity to find something with that lady’s name on it. A letter! She had a letter that Leanne had written her. She hopped to the desk pulling the drawer open and retrieving the letter. It rustled as she opened it and she slapped her palm to her forehead.

“Lena! I knew it was something that started with an ‘L’.”

Maggie’s head popped through the shower curtain. “What’s that all about?” she shook her head. “I think she’s losing it. And you’re one to talk Stone you were talking to…your…self.” Her eyes went wide. “Oh my god she heard me.” She quickly rinsed off cranking the handles off and wrapping a towel around herself. When she opened the door she found Bianca fanning herself with a piece of paper. “How much did you hear?”

“Holy jesus.” She clamped her hand over her heart spinning to look at Maggie. “How much of what in the who now?”

“When I got home you were in the bathroom. How much did you hear?”

“Hear? I didn’t hear anything I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She turned her back on the nearly naked blonde and started fanning herself again.

“You’re the world’s worst liar Bianca so don’t even try. What did you hear?”

“Nothing, really.” She shrugged. “Just something about house training a shark and a lobotomy. You weren’t lying when you said your classes had shorted out your brain.”

“Oh god.” She groaned hanging her head. She watched as the water dropped from her hair into the carpet. “Please tell me this is just a dream and I’m drooling into a text book right now.”

“This isn’t a dream I already checked.” She turned back around. “There was also that part about the cold showers and living naked in the North Pole.”

“Somebody kill me.” She muttered. “I really need to stop talking to myself out loud. Or at least check to make sure no one is around when I do. You  _really_  weren’t supposed to hear any of that. Ever. And I think we should both do our damndest to forget it.”

“I would and I should. I have a girlfriend….”

“Lena.” she supplied. “I know. Trust me I’m very well aware of her existence.”

She didn’t miss that and she couldn’t help but smile. “You’re jealous.”

“Me? Jealous? Of her? Please.” She waved her hand around. “What’s there to be jealous of? She’s too skinny has a funny accent and she’s way too tall.” She moved towards the refrigerator.

“Because she has me.” She planted her hands on her hips.

Maggie’s steps faltered. She had her there and at this point there was no use denying it. “Fine. One thing, but that’s it.” She pulled the handle staring blankly at the contents inside. “I stand behind what I said though.”

“So what you’re saying is that you would approve of her if say she oh I don’t know, had a more athletic build? No accent? Was much shorter? Maybe a blonde? Say studying to become a doctor?” She was standing right behind Maggie now. “Basically if she were you?” She pressed her body into Maggie’s and felt the reaction instantly.

Maggie’s grip on the handle tightened as her jaw clenched. She had no idea what in the hell was happening. Bianca wasn’t the type to toy with someone like this which could only mean one thing. She hoped. In one fluid motion she spun grabbing hold of Bianca’s t-shirt and pulling her down to crash their lips together. Just as quickly she found herself backed against the counter and then suddenly on top of it.

“Holy crap when did you get so strong?” Her question went unanswered as she found herself attached to Bianca’s lips again.

She shouldn’t be doing this. It was wrong. But how could something wrong feel so damn good? It was never like this with what’s her name. It should’ve always been Maggie and deep inside of her she knew that. And somewhere inside of her Maggie knew it too. It should’ve always been them, together, just like this. Heat and passion and blood rushing through her veins. This was how it was supposed to feel. But she couldn’t, at least not yet.

She pulled away breathless. “We can’t.” She shook her head but remained planted in her spot. “Not yet I have to deal with…with…whatever the hell her name is.”

“Lulu?” She tried to help. The blood wasn’t circulating like it should.

“That’s not right but I don’t really care right now. I need to talk to her.”

“I’m sorry.” She breathed. “I did this all wrong. I should’ve done it a long time ago and now I’m like…oh god I’m like the other woman.”

“Maggie.” She placed her hands on either side of her face. “You aren’t the other woman, you’re the  _only_  woman. You have always been who my heart wanted but I didn’t think I could have you so for the sake of my sanity I had to move on.”

“I kind of get what you were going through and I’m sorry I did that to you.”

“It’s okay. Actually I feel a little better about it knowing you’ve been, how did you put it, in hell?” She smiled. “I was wondering why you had started running so much. I thought you were training for a marathon or something.”

“No just trying to run off some…excess energy. Let me tell you something it doesn’t help. Neither do cold showers or trying to distract myself with school or friends or ear shattering music. I even went skydiving a few weeks ago hoping the fear of death would get you out of my head.”

“Did  _that_  help?”

“No.” She sulked. “I just kept thinking about how much fun we’d have joining the mile high club.”

“Been there. Also the backseat of the car, the  _fron_ t seat of the car” she started ticking them off on her fingers “the boathouse, the roof of Fusion because it seems like a really popular place to get it on. This counter, the shower-”

“Every table in the student union, Jamie’s couch, hospital exam room, your office at Enchantment.”

“You notice neither one of said the bed?”

“I thought that one went without saying.” She smirked. “And also now that I know you’re freakishly strong up against the wall doesn’t seem completely out of the realm of possibility. But, first…”

“I need to talk to what’s her name.”

“I know Larry isn’t right but it’s the closest I can get right now.”

“Well I’ll call Larry right now and ask her to meet me. She isn’t going to take this well and I have a feeling she’s going to accuse me of sleeping with you the entire time we were together.”

“She’s never liked me but the feeling is mutual.”

“You were both jealous of each other and honestly I’m surprised neither one of you tried to take a swing at the other one.”

“I could take her you know. I’m tiny and quick on my feet.” She looked down at herself. “I’m also still in my towel and dripping all over the place. I should probably get dressed.”

Bianca pouted. “I kind of like you in nothing but a towel very sexy.”

“Then just you wait until you see me in nothing at all.”

She swallowed hard. “And on that note I think I should probably go. I know I need to be somewhere I just can’t remember where I’m sure it’ll come to me.”

“You need to have a chat with Lyle.”

“Right I’ll call Lyle and have her meet me. I’ll be back later.”

_Later._

Maggie watched Bianca come through the door. “Well, how’d it go?”

“Lenny was not happy. You know when she gets angry that accent makes it nearly impossible to understand her. I swear at one point I spaced out trying to figure out what the hell man in plate in dice of bleach is.” She flopped onto the couch. “She was going for manipulative, indecisive bitch.”

Maggie jumped up from the couch. “I’ll show her a bitch.”

“Whoa there Tiger.” She grabbed her arm stopping her in mid stride. “I love that you want to defend my honor but I’m more than capable of standing up for myself.”

“I know but I’ve been looking for an excuse to hit her. Or at the very least kick her really hard in the shins and watch her hobble around howling in pain. I’m a terrible person.” She let Bianca pull her back to the couch.

“In this one case you kind of are but none of this is her fault. I broke up with her because I’m in love with another woman so in  _this_ one case I’m the terrible person.”

“Did you tell her that?”

“I didn’t have to she figured it out and it took all of ten seconds for her to go straight to accusing you of breaking us up. I’d avoid getting cornered anywhere unless you’re wearing steal toe boots.”

“Can’t we just make a call to your mom and she can have her crated off to Zimbabwe or something?”

“Maggie.” She sighed with a smile.

“What? We can drill some air holes for her. Some really tiny ones.”

“Have I told you that I think you’re really sexy when you’re feisty?”

“That’s twice today you’ve called me sexy. I’m starting to think you might be a little attracted to me.”

“Oh please.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I mean it’s not like you have a toned, tanned body with perfectly sun kissed blonde hair and a sexy as hell smirk.”

“That’s three.” She held up her fingers with a smirk. “Oh look is this the smirk you’re talking about?” She pointed at her face. “So just how long are we going to sit here keeping our hands to ourselves because I can think of a few things I could be doing with them. And I can do other things with this mouth other than smirk.”

“What kind of girl do you think I am? I just broke up with my girlfriend.”

“So you’re like in mourning or something? Is there a specified time period for this?”

“Yes.” She waited a few seconds. “Okay time’s up.” She pounced on Maggie. “On a scale of one to ten how bad is it that I was thinking about doing this while I was in the middle of a break up?”

“Fifty.” She attached her lips to Bianca’s. “But that means what I did is probably about ten thousand.”

Bianca pulled away staring at her. “What did you do?”

“Oh well, you know…” She looked everywhere but at Bianca. “I might’ve maybe overheard something I shouldn’t have. And I might’ve maybe stood there and listened a little too long.”

“Maggie what are you talking about?”

“Don't be angry but a few months ago I came home early from the library and you and what’s her name were umm…occupying yourselves.”

“Huh?” Her brows dropped then immediately shot for her hairline. “Oh my god tell me you didn’t.” She fell backwards her face flaming. “How long were you listening?”

“Just a few minutes. Long enough to make me wish I was the one in here with you.”

Her face burned brighter. “Did you uh…did it.” She cleared her throat pushing past her embarrassment. “Did it turn you on?”

“It was months ago and I’m  _still_  turned on. It was at that moment I realized I was extremely, undeniably, irreversibly gay for you.”

She laughed. “You have a way with words don’t you?”

“I’m a very cunning linguist. You see what I did there right?”

“Subtle Stone, real subtle.” She rolled her eyes.

“So what do you say, you wanna find out just how cunning I am?”

“Do you really think I’m going to say no to that? Come here.” She pulled her by her shirt. “Kiss me you fool.”

“Your wish is my command.” She stopped short. “You know I love you right?”

“I know and I loved you too I have for a very long time now shut up and put those lips to better use.”

 “Gladly and for the rest of our lives.”


End file.
